Dagon
History Dagon is the only female among the Princes of Hell, the first generation of demons after Lilith, created by Lucifer himself. They acted as generals of Hell until Lucifer was imprisoned. Despite being the rightful heirs to Lucifer's throne, Dagon and her brothers Ramiel and Asmodeus opted to retire on earth with only Azazel assuming rule over Hell to continue their father's work. Sometime after Callie was born and dragged to Hell, a group of Cambions closed the gates of Hell, locking the Princes of Hell and every other demon in Hell. She has been retired long enough for angels and other supernatural beings to consider her to be dead, along with the other Princes. Personality Callie described Dagon as a savage and psychotic individual. Indeed, Dagon is a very ruthless demon who has killed an entire hospital after her daughter's birth simply to cover up her tracks. She had failed Lucifer at one point in the past, and after retiring from her demonic duties she still holds a strong sense of respect for him. Like most demons, Dagon obviously has little regard for humans but it is unknown what she feels towards other demons, especially towards her own brothers. However, despite having been retired long enough that she is believed dead along with the other Princes of Hell, Dagon still has at least one demon who either works for her out of fear or respect. Physical Appearance Dagon's vessel is that of an Asian woman in her mid to late-40s. Dagon dresses her in dark leather and wears equally dark make up. As a Prince of Hell, Dagon's eyes glow yellow. Powers and Abilities Dagon is a Prince of Hell and thus one of the most powerful demons to ever live which makes her one of the most powerful creatures in creation, displaying many powerful and in some cases, rare abilities. * Demonic Possession - Like all demons, Dagon requires a vessel to walk the Earth. * Immortality - As a Prince of Hell, Dagon is one of the first demons and thus several millennia old. * Invulnerability - As a demon, Dagon is invulnerable to most forms of harm. As a Prince of Hell, she is invulnerable to common demonic weaknesses such as the demon-killing knife and angel blades. This makes her almost impossible to defeat. * Molecular Combustion - Simply by touching an angel, Dagon was able to make them combust into dust. When she does this, the palm of her hand glows red in a circle that she presses against the angel in question. * Teleportation - Dagon uses this power effectively in battle, moving around attacks with it in a similar manner to super speed. * Electromagnetic Interference '''- Her mere presence causes interference in electronic devices. * '''Mind Control - Dagon is able to mentally control massive ammounts of people at once, usually acting as her eyes while she remains hidden. * Weather manipulation - Dagon's appearance is enough to cause high winds and lightning strikes. * Telekinesis - With a wave of her hands, Dagon is able to throw multiple beings and objects away with no apparent struggle. * Super Strength - As a Prince of Hell, Dagon is incredibly strong, easily able to take on two angels at once and win. At one point, she lifted an angel into the air with just one hand with him unable to break her hold. * Electrokinesis - With a touch of her hand, Dagon was able to cause an incredibly painful electrical shock to an angel. * Thermokinesis - Dagon is able to heat up blades, guns, angelic weapons and demon-killing knives simply by holding them, causing her no harm. Weaknesses * 'Archangels '- Lucifer was able to cause Dagon great pain by screaming telepathically. Dagon was also clearly terrified of Lucifer's threats to cause her eternal torment if she refused to give birth to Callie. * 'Callie Degray '- The lore on Cambions is that at the peak of their abilities they grow to be more powerful than the demon who birthed them (just like Nephilims to angels or archangels).